


Redención

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: En medio de la guerra se encontraron. En medio del odio y del rencor se anhelaron. Y en medio del horror y la sangre aquella pureza corrompida anheló ser poseída por la oscuridad de aquel hombre.





	Redención

La imponente luna se cernía sobre aquellas tierras bañadas en un fulgor naranja-rojizo mientras a lo lejos, el clamor de gritos de guerra y horror resonaban sobre aquel helado paraje el cual ahora era consumido por las llamas.

Un rugido resonó haciendo eco entre los agitados pasillos de aquel castillo de gélidos cristales, en los cuales las sinuosas llamas se reflejaban voraces, derritiendo, consumiendo todo a su paso con crueldad. 

En medio de esto, una sirvienta corría presurosa por los pasillos de aquel castillo, con el terror bañando sus finas facciones. La fémina llegó hasta una alta puerta, en donde llamó con un dejo de desesperación.

—¡Señorita! ¡Señorita, soy yo, Mei! Abra la puerta, por favor —suplicó.

Ante aquellas palabras la puerta fue abierta y la fémina se adentró presurosa hacia el interior, y al hacerlo y contemplar a la joven ocupante de aquella estancia, alivio y pena le inundaron por partes iguales.

—Señorita —dijo asiendo las manos de la joven de mirada perlada y cabellos azulinos la cual la veía con angustia—, debemos huir. Su padre... Todos han muerto. Pronto llegarán aquí y...

Un filoso destello atravesando el pecho de aquella mujer seguido de la chispeante y vibrante sangre acallaron para siempre a la fémina.

Hinata contempló con horror cómo la mujer caía inerte. Aquel pecho atravesado por una katana, la sangre que empezaba a emanar de aquel cadáver manchando el cristalino suelo.

—¿Por qué? —balbuceó con voz trémula a la vez que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—Esto es una guerra. Las personas mueren durante la guerra —dijo el hombre con frialdad enfrentando su oscura mirada contra aquella perlada.

—¡Era una mujer inocente!

—¿Inocente? —replicó el hombre y aquellos ojos oscuros parecieron cobrar un intenso odio—. ¿Quién es completamente inocente en esta guerra? Así como nuestro clan ha asesinado a cientos de ustedes, tu clan ha asesinado a cientos de mi clan por igual. Pero ahora, luego de trescientos años, esta maldita guerra finalmente ha terminado. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

—¡No de esta manera! ¡No cuando esto habría de significar más muertes! Has matado a tantos de mi clan. Y ahora por qué no acabas conmigo. ¡Acaba con la última del clan Hyûga!

—Debería hacerlo —dijo gélidamente amenazando con su katana contra el cuello de la fémina la cual tragó saliva mientras que el miedo, la rabia y el dolor se reflejaban en sus facciones. Sin embargo tras aquel trágico semblante un dejo de fuerza emanaba, negándose a retroceder ante su inminente muerte—. Desde hace tanto que debí haberlo hecho. Desde el instante en el cual mi clan te capturó, antes de que huyeras...

—¡Tú fuiste el que me dijo que huyera! ¡Tú fuiste el que me ayudó a escapar! —espetó dolida—. ¿Crees que fue un error? ¿Entonces por qué no lo arreglas? ¡¿Por qué no me matas, Sasuke?! —gritó estallando de dolor y rabia, y las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas.

—Porque soy un hombre codicioso y egoísta. Porque debí haberte matado, pero en cambio, deseé a la única luz, la única pureza que había visto tras años de odio y sangre. Porque deseé poseer aquella pureza, corromperla, arrastrarla conmigo hacia el abismo de la oscuridad, llenarla de mí y conocer aquella vida la cual ahora lleva en sus entrañas.

El aliento pareció abandonar a Hinata. Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta a la vez que sus labios se tornaban trémulos y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

—¿Cómo lo...?

—¿Cómo sé que llevas a mi hijo? Nadie puede engañar a un Uchiha. Nadie puede escapar de un Uchiha —sentenció acercándose a la fémina quien dio un respingo, estremeciéndose ante la cercanía de aquel hombre el cual reemplazó el filo de aquella katana por unas manos las cuales rozaron incitadoramente su cuello y unos labios que reclamaron los suyos con ardiente posesividad.

Hinata gimió aferrándose a los costados de aquel hombre, pugnando con lo que se agitaba en su ser, deseando odiar a aquel hombre, odiar a aquella abrasadora boca la cual le tornaba débil, trémula, incapaz de resistirse ante aquella oscura posesión.

¡Realmente deseaba odiar aquello! Mas su voluntad se resquebrajaba, sucumbiendo ante un Uchiha, ante un enemigo, ante uno de los asesinos de su clan. Los espíritus de los muertos de su clan debían estar maldiciéndola. Mas, ¡¿por qué su cuerpo no podía acallar sus verdaderos sentimientos?! ¡¿Por qué no podía olvidar, convertir solo en odio aquel incorrecto sentir?! ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Sin embargo cuando la boca del Uchiha, aquella impúdica lengua le incitaron hacia una corrupta tentación, su ser se agitó con aquella verdad que no lograba acallar.

Ya no podía luchar. Ya no quería luchar. Estaba cansada de tantas muertes, de tanto dolor. Por ello solo quería así fuera un ápice de aquel incorrecto sentir el cual la hacía sentir libre, vibrante, aunque ello significara ser arrastrada hacia la oscuridad.

El gélido aire erizó su cuerpo cuando repentinamente su kimono fue desatado, cayendo al suelo, dejándole expuesta ante la oscura y hambrienta mirada del Uchiha, y la lujuria que ardió en el fondo de aquellas pupilas la hizo arrebolarse, intentando por inercia cubrirse con sus manos mas Sasuke la detuvo.

—¿Aún te avergüenzas? ¿Acaso hay algo que no haya visto ya? —se burló contra su oído dedicándose a serpentear con sus manos aquella espalda femenina, cambiando de camino hacia aquellos voluptuosos pechos en donde pellizcó uno de los pezones el cual fue endureciéndose ante su toque.

—Sasuke —se quejó levemente Hinata, mas su respiración empezaba a tornarse pesada al pugnar con el incipiente deseo que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede, Hyûga? —ronroneó con malicia apegándola contra sí, y ante esto Hinata percibió la dureza que despertaba entre las piernas del Uchiha.

Aquel hombre quería poseerla. Aquel hombre el cual siempre se mostraba tan gélido e indiferente ahora la contemplaba con hambrienta intensidad.

Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Sasuke cuando la boca de este se deslizó hacia su clavícula, descendiendo hacia sus pechos en donde una serpentina lengua devoró con gula sus erectos pezones haciendo que su raciocinio colapsara.

Se sobresaltó al ser alzada por su trasero y arrojada contra el lecho de aquella habitación. Intentó incorporarse mas el cuerpo del Uchiha cerniéndose sobre el suyo se lo impidió.

—¿Intentando escapar? —inquirió y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios a la vez que sus manos se afianzaban en las caderas de la fémina.

Hinata tragó saliva contemplando la intensidad de la oscura mirada que se cernía sobre ella, escuchando a lo lejos el caos que aún reinaba en el exterior. El caos de la guerra y la muerte, mientras que ella yacía allí, bajo aquel hombre, entre las garras de un Uchiha, y sin embargo comprendiendo, aceptando que no existía otro lugar en donde podría anhelar estar.

Hinata acunó la mejilla de Sasuke y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en aquellos femeninos y rosáceos labios.

—¿Por qué querría escapar? Finalmente comprendí lo que deseo. Y si he de ser condenada por ello, lo enfrentaré sin dudar —dijo con firmeza y sinceridad.

Ante aquellas palabras algo pareció agitarse en las profundidades de la mirada del Uchiha. Y casi con desesperación besó a Hinata mientras sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo el cual se estremecía ante su toque.

Hinata osó acariciar parte del expuesto pecho de Sasuke a través de la camisa, deseando sentir aquella piel mientras que los labios de este descendían por su abdomen, en donde se detuvieron por unos segundos, besando aquel lugar con suavidad, con una delicadeza nunca vista por Hinata, sin embargo esta no tuvo tiempo para pensar puesto que aquella boca siguió su camino descendente y acto seguido una húmeda lengua se internó entre sus piernas.

Hinata gimió sollozante, arqueándose, sintiéndose arder de vergüenza y placer ante aquella boca la cual la exploraba con deliciosa malicia, ante esa lengua la cual se ensañaba contra su sensible clítoris para luego penetrarla, haciéndola retorcerse, jadear, anhelar sumirse por completo en aquella oscura pasión

—Sasuke, por favor —suplicó jadeante.

Sasuke alzó su mirada contemplando a aquella mujer cuya frente yacía perlada en sudor y su cabello desparramado. Esos oscuros ojos conectaron con los perlados mientras aquella boca seguía devorándola con gula.

—¿Por favor qué? —inquirió ladino y su lengua rozó en círculos aquel sensible botón de carne—. Pídemelo como te enseñé. Ruega de la forma que me gusta —ordenó y Hinata se sintió trémula.

—F-fóllame. Por favor, Sasuke, fóllame —suplicó arrebolada y ardiendo por aquel fuego el cual inevitablemente la consumía.

Sasuke rio contra su centro y aquella risa resonó vibrante en ella. Hinata dejó escapar el aliento al ver a Sasuke incorporarse y liberar su hombría. Y cuando Sasuke tomó la mano de la fémina llevándola hacia aquella erecta virilidad, esta se estremeció al percibirla palpitar calientemente en su mano.

—Te voy a follar, Hinata. Y tú, la última heredera del clan Hyûga solo, podrá gemir el nombre de un Uchiha —provocó cerniéndose nuevamente sobre ella, asiendo sus muslos y penetrándola de golpe.

Hinata se aferró a Sasuke ante aquella brusca penetración, ahogando un jadeo, sintiendo al Uchiha expandirse dentro de ella, machacarla inmisericorde mientras una mano estrujaba sus pechos.

Hinata cerró los ojos, perdida en el placer de aquella boca que musitaba impúdicas palabras mientras besaba sus pechos. Perdida en el placer de aquel hombre el cual sabía cómo tocarla para tornarla vibrante, haciendo que solo anhelara más de aquellas manos, más de aquella boca, más de aquellas embestidas inmisericordes que llegaban hasta lo más profundo de ella, llevándola al éxtasis, sumiéndola en este hasta yacer perdida en la bruma de la cúspide del placer, percibiendo vagamente a su amante pulsar calientemente dentro de ella, llenándola de él.

Y, durante aquel idílico instante en el cual su ser vibraba; se estremecía anhelante únicamente de aquel sentir hacia aquel hombre el cual la asía férreamente como si creyera que ella habría de escapar, como si quisiera fundirse con ella, sumirla eternamente en la oscuridad que é l representaba, durante ese instante Hinata tuvo la certeza de que sin importar cuán oscuro y tormentoso fuese el camino desde ahora, ella no dudaría ni temería puesto que conocía la verdad tras aquella oscuridad que se mostraba impenetrable para el mundo. Puesto que ella conocía el resquicio de luz que habitaba en aquellas oscuras profundidades, un resquicio de luz que gritaba de dolor y soledad y sobre el cual sabía que sin importar qué, al final aquella promesa hecha el día que ella conoció la oculta compasión bajo aquella fachada de odio y rencor sería cumplida. Aquella promesa que hablaba de un encontrar un lugar en el mundo para dos traidores como ellos, que hablaba de redención y esperanza, y sobre la cual el hecho de seguir con vida, de sentir en aquellas vagas y sumamente sutiles caricias en su vientre hacia la nueva vida que formaba en ella, le daban la certeza de que aunque sobre sí cayera todo el odio y el rencor de su aniquilado clan, en algún lugar del mundo habría redención para ambos. De que en algún lugar habría un sitio para dos traidores a sus orígenes, los cuales sin embargo el destino había unido haciéndoles descubrirse, anhelarse y complementarse formando un lazo irrompible en medio de la guerra, del horror y la sangre.


End file.
